Captain Requirements
by Tears of Dragons
Summary: You are our captains. You feed us our victory. You are our leaders. We are your pride, and you are ours. Each captain, with all of their quirks, faults, strengths. Haikyu captains-centric.


1:

Daichi Sawamura walks with a smile on his face, his back straight, and eyes filled with a determination that would interest all who saw it. He walks as though he knows where he is going, where he wishes to go, and he does. When the Karasuno team is behind him, the determination only ever grows.

Daichi talks to his team with an observant attitude. He watches, and pushes them. He listens, and gives them a reassuring word. He speaks to the team in a fatherly manner, watching over their growth, and being the ever support behind their backs both on the court and off of it.

Regardless, many people first don't truly see Daichi because he lies low, keeping his aura to a minimum. He is often outshined by those who fall behind him; be it a boy no taller than 162 cm, or a super-setter with jet-black hair. He doesn't stand out, and many would wonder just what it is that makes him captain. Is it because he is a third year? Because he is a good leader? Although both are right, it is not the complete truth.

Daichi is captain because he carries more conviction with him than the rest behind. He is captain because he is the heart of the hurricane, the leader of the murder of crows. Most people would not catch this fact, until they conversed with him, and truly absorbed that determination that floods out of him, saw the fire that flares in his eyes.

Karasuno's captain is no man to underestimate; because what ordinary high schooler could be the leader of these ravenous crows? Crows need someone to match their hunger, and Daichi never fails to show them the meals they want.

2:

Tooru Oikawa walks with his chin upwards, hands in pockets, striding to wherever he needs to go. It gives off quite the impression when he does, but when they understand Tooru, when they look at him talk with Seijoh, they will no longer doubt his way of walking. Because Tooru does not raise his chin up for himself, but for the pride he holds for the team he leads.

Aoba Johsai and their captain converse like siblings. They bicker, and most definitely hit him whenever he gets out of hand. But when they are on the court, Tooru Oikawa becomes the big brother. Tooru becomes the director, the conductor, and their relationship is no longer as siblings. It is a general and his soldiers, on a battlefield of wits, speed, height.

No one asks why Tooru is the captain. They don't need to. It is an undeniable fact that Tooru emits the strongest, most powerful aura of the team. He doesn't emit explosive strength; rather, it is a calm, cool feeling, like the cold breeze that blows the leaves through the air.

Therefore, Tooru Oikawa is captain of the ever-strong Aoba Johsai: head held high as he pulls his team along, bringing their chins to the air as well, blaring pride to all the world to see.

3:

Tetsurou Kuroo does not walk as his personality would suggest. He walks without aura at all, and is light footed and silent as he seemingly strides to his destination. He smiles too, but his eyes are never such. He is silent as he walks because he is observing. His eyes don't smile because they are too busy calculating, processing, assessing others to do anything else. He walks just like his school's nickname suggests: a feline hunting, waiting to pounce.

Tetsurou talks to his team like normal high school students do, but with a catch. He never truly tells them what he needs from them, instead, he provokes them to. His team, being of feline character themselves, easily tell why he does so (though they often fall for it anyway). Tetsurou provokes not to get what he wants, but to see their reactions, understand who they are. And it ultimately tells him all he needs to know to lead them. He provokes to know them, understand them, and, in the end, lead them.

People are intimidated by Tetsurou way before they even know him. Perhaps it is that he gives them a chilling feeling; that anyone with at least a little animal instinct would feel the hunter in him. Which is why they are always on their guard near him, even if they've just met, because they know that this man is dangerous. He could easily become a formidable friend, but could also see through their every secret if he truly sees fit.

Which makes him the perfect choice for Nekoma. After all, it takes a schemer to be able to control a clan of ferocious kitties.

4:

Bokuto Kotarou makes his way through the halls walking like a naive child. Food in one hand, a drink in the other, and his mouth wide open in loud chuckles. Even while walking, he is easily surprised by things around him, jumping at the slightest of the unpredictable. It is so odd to label such a man captain. Everyone around would laugh at the sight of him, and grin like idiots when he talks.

What they don't understand was that this was his ability, his strength that titles him as the leader.

Kotarou speaks like a spoiled child in front of the team. He laughs aloud, and is completely ignorant of whatever troubles that fall in the team's way. They follow along, scolding him, lecturing him, babying him, if only to keep his morality high enough to get through the game. This is where, though, that Kotarou's captaincy truly takes place. Within seconds, he changes the temperature of the atmosphere. Whatever problem that was there before is instantly forgotten, and the team plows on.

Those around Kotarou are never in a bad mood. Rather, Kotarou forces it out of them; encouraging those around him to get better, to laugh, to smile, to shine as bright as they could. Everyone knows and feels the warmth and light that Kotarou radiates, and he is loved for it. Others drop their guard around him, and they are freed, if only for a short time, when they speak to him.

Fukurodani knows this, and they treasure him all the more so. They don't care about having the extra work babying him, because they simply love him too much to complain. He is their one and only captain.

5:

Wakatoshi Ushijima walks with a frown on his face, and is almost never seen smiling. He walks with a straight back, his shoulders rolled, and his eyes narrowed directly in front. Each step he takes is sure and does not waver, which is perhaps the reason to others naturally moving out of his way. His aura is too strong, too powerful, for any normal person to challenge.

Wakatoshi speaks his mind to his team, stating whatever he feels is right to say. He rarely lies, and never feels obliged to be anything but honest. Many would see that their supposedly formidable and scary volleyball team is at ease and open-hearted to their passive ace and captain. The team knows that this is odd in others' eyes, but they know it is simply because Wakatoshi is mistaken for his cold exterior.

Despite their distance to him, the people around do not fear him. Instead, this fear turns to admiration, and determination to do better. Wakatoshi's gaze is sharp, but they are not cruel. Instead, what they relay is an odd sense of encouragement. Try harder, you could do better, is what they say. Wakatoshi is blunt and honest, even when he is simply walking, which makes those around him feel comfortable instead of intimidated. They know that he means no harm, and feel overjoyed that whatever praise they are given from him is what he truly believes.

Yes, Shiratorizawa needs an undeniable strength to be their leader. Though with just a strong leader, they would not be able to make it as far as they do now. They need more: someone who can shoulder all of their greed, someone who could face them earnestly and lead them fearlessly. It is why Wakatoshi was chosen; for his strength, his straightforwardness, his honesty.


End file.
